dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Stack Attack
Stack Attack Click on "Expand" for an in-depth explanation of how the "Stack Attack" mechanic actually works. Before Update 3.3.0, ATK used to reset between phases. This is no longer the case and the ATK boost will remain until the end of the fight. Testing shows that ATK boosts for normal attacks and Super Attacks are calculated differently, so don't be fooled by the ATK stat increase at the start of turn. Here's how it actually works. * When performing a normal attack: Base ATK > Leader Skills > Passive Skills > '''ATK increase from previous Super Attacks' > Link Skills > Ki multiplier'' * When performing a Super Attack: Base ATK > Leader Skills > Passive Skills > Link Skills > Ki multiplier > SA multiplier (Damage multiplier + Hidden Potential boost + '''ATK increase from previous Super Attacks + ATK increase from current SA')'' ''Note: all units that raise their ATK for 3 or more turns start off with a lower SA Multiplier, so that they cause increased damage only starting from their second Super Attack. Also, some Passive Skills activate after the Ki multiplier, such as the ones that activate "when performing a Super Attack", or "when Ki is x or more".'' Here's an example with , who's about to perform his 4th Super Attack. * SA multiplier: 505% - 30% (Immense damage - 30%) + 30% (SA boost +6 from Hidden Potential) + 90% (ATK boost from previous Super Attacks) + 30% (ATK boost from current SA) = 625% As you can see, the damage calculation is not: 603166 * SA multiplier, which would amount to over 3 million. As soon as the unit super attacks, the boost literally moves to the SA multiplier, causing less damage than expected. They probably didn't want these units to be too overpowered. Still, it's a good mechanic to have, and it does increase damage output. Damage output is calculated the same way with units that raise their ATK for a limited number of turns, and also with units that increase allies' ATK through Super Attack. Those boosts are never added to Passive Skills, they only affect either normal attacks or SA multipliers. Counterattacks are calculated with their own boost which replaces the SA multiplier, meaning that they benefit from SA boosts the same way that normal attacks do, by having a separate multiplier increasing the overall damage. Main ATK boosts: * Massively raises ATK: +100% * Greatly raises ATK: +50% (rarely +67%) * Raises ATK: +30% * Raises ATK & DEF: +20% * Raises ATK & DEF for 1 turn: +30% * Raises ATK for 9 turns: +30% * Raises ATK for 3 or 6 turns: +50% ---- Note: this icon indicates that the character needs an Extreme Z-Awakening to obtain the ability, while this icon indicates that a Transformation needs to take place. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Per Attack Received ---- Per Attack Performed ---- Per Attack Evaded ---- Per Turn ---- Per Enemy ---- Per Ally ---- Per Final Blow ---- Hidden Potential ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Guide Category:Skill Effects